


warmth

by che_rrry



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But whatever, F/F, and trying to make it longer, i spent the whole day procrastinating on revising this, it is still very short, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_rrry/pseuds/che_rrry
Summary: They had spent, in total, only about an hour actually building the fort, but had passed a copious amount of time in random breaks just talking and making hot chocolate and bringing the hot chocolate back to the fort. [Riku/Namine, 358/2 Days]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this can be considered a continuation of "glass" or whatever i named it.

After arduously working for hours, wearing down her crayons to tiny nubs (which are very uncomfortable to hold and extremely incompetent), Namine finally took a momentary lapse of a break, and stood up, stretching and flexing her fingers, taking a few moments for herself. The sunset was visible through her window, a beautiful display of pinks and oranges and violets. A gentle afternoon breeze wafted through the room, and she allowed herself a few more moments to relax and take in the scenery.   
That was enough, she decided, leaving her room and heading to the storage room.  
She needed adequate supplies to continue working, after all.  
Walking slowly through the halls, she lingered near Riku's door-- he had said, some time before, to ask him to get things from the higher shelves. But he had also quickly run off after saying such, so he probably didn't really mean it.   
Or something.  
She could reach the shelves herself.

Before even stepping into the storage room, she noticed that something was slightly off about the general scenery.  
In a corner of the storage room that wasn’t occupied by worn and rotting old shelves stood the person she had considered requesting help from, Riku, wearing his normal attire, looking at her in surprise (and then quickly averting his gaze back to his items, almost in embarrassment), and holding as many pillows as was physically possible. It was also worth noting that there were an abundance of pillows scattered around Riku as well, though she couldn’t fathom as to where he found them or why he did.  
This may have been evident on her face, as Riku suddenly said, or more accurately, blurted,  
"I'm building a pillow fort."  
She could remember the phrase from her... endeavor in Sora’s memories, but not much beyond only the words themselves.  
Riku attempted to explain further,  
“It’s-it’s like making a small house, but with pillows,”  
Glancing at her, and then back at his pillows,  
“You could stay and watch if you want…”  
Deciding that this would only be a short diversion, she ignored the high shelf with the crayons and replied with an “alright!” and took a seat next to Riku. They stared at each other for a moment, until Riku averted his eyes, pink at his cheeks, and started arranging the pillows and explaining.

It was nearly nighttime when they finished.  
They had spent, in total, only about an hour actually building the fort, but had passed a copious amount of time in random breaks just talking and making hot chocolate and bringing the hot chocolate back to the fort. Eventually, she had taken to curling up in Riku's lap (which she learned was very comfortable) due to the close proximity of the pillow fort, head leaning against his shoulder and holding a warm mug of hot chocolate.  
She had gone through two mugs, and managed to burn her tongue on her first mug.  
Riku had gone through four.  
She felt warm and fuzzy, nearly falling asleep listening to Riku ramble and try to coherently start a conversation, softly replying to whatever he said. His cheeks were a warm shade of red, and he had been stumbling over his words ever since she moved onto his lap. She was vaguely aware that Riku had stopped talking, and was draping a blanket stolen from the fort ceiling over her. It only made her even more inclined to fall asleep and temporarily ignore all the work she didn’t do, and also DiZ reprimanding her in the near future. Sighing, she closed her eyes and slept comfortably in a very flustered Riku’s lap, who remained leaning against a pillow wall, awkwardly patting her hair and blushing profusely, having absolutely no idea as to what to do.


End file.
